Just Like Honey
by BRMCluv
Summary: To Cara, everything about Denna was just like honey. Her long, softly curling hair spread across Cara's stomach, her tan skin that was uncharacteristic of the dungeon-inhabiting Mord-Sith. ONE SHOT. Denna/Cara


No copyright infringement intended_. _Based on the song Just Like Honey by The Jesus and Mary Chain.

_

* * *

_

_Listen to the girl  
__As she takes on half the world_

The first thing Denna ever said to Cara was, "You could be my little sister." It was true that they had the same long blonde hair and light blue eyes. After Denna acknowledged Cara with that sentiment during noon meal, Cara studied herself intently in the mirror. She stared into her own blue eyes and wondered what made Denna say that. There were dozens of other blonde-haired blue-eyed Mord-Siths in the People's Palace that would have made a lovely little sister for the famous Denna.

Cara had often gossipped with her friends about Denna -- she was reputedly the best Mord-Sith in the palace, and Rahl's favorite. She didn't keep many friends -- only that short, ugly brunette, Constance. Cara thought they were an unlikely pair. Cara wondered if Denna now wanted her as a friend. Why would she have abruptly stopped walking as she passed Cara's table at noon meal and suddenly turned her intense blue eyes down at Cara? The next day Cara waited and watched and fussed with her braid as Denna walked by her table. When nothing happened, she went back to her room dissapointed.

_  
Moving up and so alive  
__In her honey dripping beehive_

After some time, Cara stopped thinking about the lost opportunity. One day a few weeks later she made her way alone to midday devotions. She kneeled in the center of the great room, ready to begin the chants. She knelt forward and tried to concentrate on her love for Lord Rahl and not the fact that Rikka was not beside her as usual. After the first few chants, someone knelt next to Cara. She dared not disrespect Rahl by lifting up her head to see who it was. It took her three full minutes to figure out it was Denna.

After devotions ended, they both sat up. Cara tried to catch Denna's eye. She found she couldn't, and the dissappointment came back in a rush. She stood up and started to walk away, but she only got a few feet ahead before distinctly feeling eyes on her back. She turned around, and there was Denna. Later Cara would often think back on the way she looked, sitting on the ground in red leather, a mischevious smile on her lips and in her intense blue eyes.

"Aren't you my little sister?"

_  
It's good, so good, it's so good  
__So good_

They were inseparable the next few weeks, spending hours talking about anything, everything. Cara told Denna one night she had always wondered what she looked like without her tight braid. She did not answer, only took out the braid and shed the rest of her clothes as well. They made love to the sound of Denna's current pet crying himself to sleep in the next room. Denna laughed aloud at what Cara said when it was all over. "I never knew you treated your little sisters like _that_."

To Cara, everything about Denna was honey. Her long, softly curling hair spread across Cara's stomach, her tan skin that was uncharacteristic of the dungeon-inhabiting Mord-Sith.

_  
I'll be your plastic toy  
I__'ll be your plastic toy  
__For you_

On the day Denna got a new pet, Cara was excited. She found Denna incredibly beautiful at work. She made her way to her lover's room when she first heard the news. Denna came to the door and practically pulled Cara into her room. Her eyes were bright with excitement.

"Look!" she cried.

In front of the girls was a man hanging from a chain on the ceiling by his wrists. Even through all the blood, Cara could tell he was fit and good-looking. She hoped that wasn't what had Denna so excited.

"So?"

Denna turned to Cara, looking proud.

"It's Richard Cypher, the Seeker of Truth!"

"Wow."

"And Rahl wants _me_ to break him!"

Richard said nothing, only stared spitefully behind a bloody sneer. There was also a large, dark puddle of blood below him, but that wasn't what worried Cara. It was the way Denna looked at her new pet. Hungry.

"You want him for your mate, don't you?" she asked softly.

Denna turned around. She didn't answer, didn't look apologetic or sad or angry, but Cara still saw the end of everything in her eyes.

_  
Eating up the scum  
Is the hardest thing for  
Me to do_

These days Cara doesn't dwell on Denna much. How can she? She's off fighting a war by the Mother Confessor's side. Ironically, the very same man who took Denna from her became Cara's new Lord Rahl, the man she pledged to die for. And she would. The new Rahl is kind to her. He loves her as a protector, and she loves him as a king. She has made her peace with the past. She even has a suitor. She danced with General Benjamin Meiffert at Verna's wedding, and he courted her for weeks after. She could look at him and feel affection, warmth. But she does not play games with herself. She cannot deny that nothing about him is like honey. It disturbs her that she had forgotten all about Denna for so long, hadn't even given her a thought during her adventures with Kahlan and Richard. She wasn't even jealous while around Raina and Berdine, who obviously shared the same intimacy with eachother Cara once knew. But whenever she is with Benjamin, she can't get Denna off her mind.

In fact, sometimes after sneaking back to her tent after a midnight meeting with him, Cara will lie awake for hours, unable to sleep. She won't even try. She'll just lay on her back rolling her Agiel in her fingers, feeling that distant tingle that passes for pain to a Mord-Sith. She'll take long, deep breaths to calm her mind, breathing not air but honey. But Denna.

_  
Just like honey__  
__Just like honey_


End file.
